A Saiyan's Despair
by Bluebanany
Summary: Summary: What begins with the full moon, develops into sexual manipulation and ends into an incestuous affair colored with drops of blood. PanXGoten. You have been warned. Update: Goten finds it hard to controle himself...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What begins with the full moon, develops into sexual manipulation and ends into an incestuous affair colored with drops of blood. PanXGoten. You have been warned.

And I do not support incest. This is just fanfiction. Don't flame me for it. And I WILL complete this story! I have dotted out the plot in great detail.

I want to thank my new beta-reader Projectsynapse for looking over my chapter!

OoO

I don't own DBZ for godsake! I don't see why this crazy dutch girl would create a Japanese cartoon...

**A Saiyans Despair**

**  
Chapter 1**

****

He needed some fresh air. He slammed the door behind him almost off its hinges. Only some soft light from his kitchen window was allowed to seep away into the thick darkness. He was hornier than ever and he needed to clear his mind. Living on the edge of the city, he had the privilege of walking straight into the mountains. Luckily for him the black heavy clouds were covering the glowing full moon. The damn initiator of all his current suffering. He had felt it coming two days ago. Back in time when Paris was still living with him, this full moon passion always resulted in the most animalistic and intoxicating nights. Paris loved it when his wild side started begging to pass this normal life barrier. Unfortunately their love for each other died down like a flickering flame running out of oxygen. Now, 9 full moons after they had broken up, his urges really started to itch. Drowning himself in work wasn't enough to distract himself off his saiyan instinct anymore. He sighed. Going to a bar to hit on a woman for one night wasn't an option at all. He considered himself not that type of guy. Besides, the fact that he was now incredibly heated didn't mean he wasn't choosy anymore. A nice tingly feeling was evoked by his buzzing cellphone on his right hip. A little too nice actually. He slapped himself mentally before he answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, Son Goten speaking here".

A soft whimpering sound was heard on the other side of the phone.

Goten's voice changed from a business tone, to an almost fatherly one. "Pan?! What are you doing up so late? Don't you have school tomorrow? It's one in the morning!"

"It's friday Uncle..." A soft sob followed.

Goten stiffened at the sound of that sob. She was clearly really lost. Pan was usually a tough one. The impenetrable and endless wall of Pan clearly shook on its foundation.

"Oh yeah right...Of course...You sound sad, Panny. What's wrong?"

"I..I didn't know who else to call...I..." Despite his concern, the corners of Goten's lips curled. Even though Pan was now almost 17 and as stubborn as she used to be, she still only poured her heart out to him. Their bond had remained very strong over the years. His train of thoughts was disrupted when Pan couldn't control her emotions anymore. His heart ached when she started weeping softly.

He tried to sound as soothing as possible. "Panny, you can tell me...What's wrong?"

"No...I can't tell you.. I'm so pathetic..."Self loathing trickled elaborately from the sound of her voice. Goten shook his head unconsciously. After Vegeta, Pan acted definitely the most saiyan-like, which often meant lacking in the department of accessibility.

"Niece, please tell me what's wrong! I want to help you."

She really wanted to seek comfort by her uncle and best friend, but she also had enormous difficulties sharing her feelings. Pan sighed. Goten knew that noise very well. She had given in. "You know I've had a crush on Trunks..." She tried to swallow her tears. "And last week when I was hanging out with Bra, I caught him having doing...things! with Marron...I flew away quietly. It hurt back then, but it now hurts more then ever, and I don't understand why. And and...I feel so lonely right now." She softly started weeping again. Her abrupt silence emphasized her last sentence in some odd way.

Goten didn't know what to say. He knew that this agony was caused by the full moon. She was probably now aching to be with the person she loved. He knew it all too well. But he didn't know what to say to her to help her get through this misery. Besides that, he was a little angry at Trunks for giving his neice such a bad heartache.

"Panny, maybe it's for the best. He was twice your age anyway..." It had been probably not the most sensitive thing to say. His little niece started crying a little harder due to his words.

"You know what Panny, come to my place so we can talk about it and we won't wake up your parents. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Her crying subsided a little. "No, I'll manage. Thank you uncle Goten. I'll be there in a half and hour."

When she hung up the phone she smiled despite her tears. She could always count on her dear uncle Goten. She now needed more than ever a shoulder to cry on. Even though she wasn't ready to admit that to herself yet. She looked at her tear streaked face in the mirror. A part of herself despised the fact that she had cried like a little girl. She allowed herself to let it slip this once. She wasn't a little naive child anymore. Even though her parents still loved to accentuate that particularly non-existent side of her. A blow of accumulated anger evoked by the thoughts of her parents babying her, for a moment replaced her deep sadness. A fierce leftkick gave her the possibility of releasing her wrath. Her wall with the sickening happy sheep on it had to pay. It appeared to succumb to her will in vain.

With the sleeve of her nightshirt she wiped off her wet face. It was pathetic. With a two minute shower she hoped to wash off her sadness along with her tears. It didn't work, she concluded. She quickly dressed into her favorite sweat clothes and walked soundlessly to the kitchen. She grabbed a note and quickly wrote to her parents that she was staying at Goten's house for the night. Her parents had been very concerned about her well-being this week. Her dear parents would understand she wanted to talk to her uncle.

Goten pulled a spiky string of hair to the side that was half-hanging in his eyesight. Even though he had cut his hair years ago, he still wasn't used to the absence of his Goku-haircut. He was thankful of the distraction Pan was giving him. It was better than fantasizing about his ex-girlfriend and tossing and turning in his bed all night. He decided to have a quick cold shower. Walking around his niece with a half erection was a very awkward thought.  
Pan smiled when she approached her uncle's house. He had left the kitchen window open so she could fly straight in, like always when she was expected by him. When she spotted Goten holding out a cup f hot chocolate, she broke down in tears again. Goten placed the cup on the sink and embraced his niece. Pan softly sobbed into his chest while the large demi-saiyan started stroking her long black hair. Images of Trunks flirting with women flooded his mind. Trunks was his best friend, but a real womanizer. He frowned his brows when he thought about the bold behavior that had wounded the heart of his niece. He had often seen Pan's face written with pain, when Trunks was busy kissing or flirting with his favorite flavor of the month. He didn't want to judge yet though, he didn't know if Trunks was even aware of Pan's almost fanatic affection. She wasn't very open to her environment. She made herself suffer in silence he thought sadly. Her body heat somehow relaxed him he noted. Almost reluctantly Goten broke the hug and guided the smaller form to his living room. He pulled her into his lap after quickly stretching on a comfortable corner on the couch. Pan indulged herself into the loving embrace of her uncle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Pan shook her head, as a fresh set of tears started to form in the corner of her eye.

Goten sighed. It was hard to see his niece like this. He was going to hold her, like he used to when she was younger. That always seemed to calm her. He started caressing her long silky hair again on her back, trying his best to brighten her a little. He pulled her a little tighter against him in a tender motion and leaned his face onto her crown. Her fragile frame stood in incredible contrast to her deadly power and her sometimes fierce temper. It never stopped to amaze him how her chubby arms had fold out to become slender limbs and were able to posses so much raw power.

An half an hour passed and Pans weeping subsided. The dark sky was now almost clarified. Light sheets of clouds were now exploring the glistering stars. A bright full moon was now almost fully uncovered and affected the production of pheromones on saiyans invisibly. This automatically resulted in narrowly patched feelings of an undeniable union of love and lust.

The female saiyan sighed and took in the scent of her uncle. It was a trusted scent, but it seemed that his fragrance was slightly different from normal. It was a somewhat entrancing smell she thought. It puzzled her and made her feel somewhat better at the same time in a bizarre way. She moved up her head a little to rest in the crook of his neck, where his smell was concentrated. She closed her eyes, even though the living room was almost dark and basked in his new scent. She briefly wondered if this was his new aftershafe or something. She started inhaling deeply to catch more of that alluring odor.  
Goten on the other hand had tightened his grip around the delicate waist of his niece. His mind had been on two rather large breasts pressed up against his midsection for a couple of minutes now. He wondered what had changed in that short time. It seemed like he was cuddling with someone entirely different. Pan's scent had been changing the last few minutes and she started smelling a bit too desirable for his liking. It was hard to let go of their tight embrace though. Pan had turned her head and looked him straight in the eye. He couldn't avoid her confused, but penetrating pitch black orbs. Her lips were slightly part and she was breathing a bit heavier. Those soft, pretty lips...He quickly shifted his own black eyes to hers again. He couldn't believe that in less than ten minutes he had fallen in love with his own niece! The high attraction towards her was undeniable. She looked so magically beautiful to him. The soft light from the kitchen glowed on her enchanting features. His little niece had suddenly grown into a beautiful woman.

Pan was starting to feel nervous being in these strong muscular arms. She started becoming faintly aroused which caused the little quarter saiyan to blush and look away. She couldn't believe she was having these feeling on this moment in the arms of her dear uncle and best friend! She couldn't deny though that the tension between them was starting to develop intolerably. She briefly wondered if Goten was having the same troubles as she had. Pan connected her shy eyes with Gotens. His eyes were always beaming happiness and trust. But they were now mixed with something else...He had a rather odd expression on his face. She tried to read him, but her eyes started exploring a newly found handsome features on his appearance. The quarter Saiyan shuddered softly when she realized she was on top of the lap of this extremely attractive being. He was just perfect. She lifted her arm to hesitantly caress the smooth cheek of her uncle with her fingertips. Her hand was slightly shaking.

In the mean time Goten had been fantasizing about throwing little Pan down and crush her mouth with his own. Images of mating with her danced teasingly through his head. Unable to shake his thoughts off, he discovered that he had grown hard unnoticed. He needed her. He needed her now. Every part of skin of that beautiful creature was absolutely perfect. The still remaining small amount of reason in his mind, told him that she was probably still a virgin and that he had to be very careful with her. He knew this young exotic woman wanted him too, he could smell her arousal which turned him on even more. Her now half lidded eyes looked dreamily up at him. Her heavy breathing tingled on his cheek gently. This was going horribly wrong he concluded, but it didn´t matter anymore.

And with that he softly pressed his lips to hers. The doors of a newfound heaven had been opened. It was a new hight of ecstacy for them both. The other was the answer and the comfort for all. And as an over known truth as it may sound, time stood actually still for them both. Gently their lips moved together in slowmotion. Both trying to relish every second of it. The demi-saiyan pushed her down on the couch and felt this beautiful creature beneath him tremble when he placed his weight on top of her. This wasn't like anything he had ever experienced. It felt right. It felt like they were each others' solution. Pan was too stunned by all the love, lust and relief whirling and twirling around in her mind and body to even stand still by the fact that she was kissing her uncle. Goten softly started to caress her stomach through her sweat shirt. It wasn't enough for Goten though. Even though he had vowed to himself to go slow, he couldn't suppress the urge to connect their naked skins. A moan escaped Pan's lips. It sounded like music to his sensitive saiyan ears. Goten took the opportunity by sliding his tongue through her lips. Their tongues moved together in a steady rhythm, exploring each others mouths. Goten ground himself against her leg one time before he pulled off her shirt and ripped her bra off.

Pan, excited but still a little nervous started blushing a deep shade of red, which remained unnoticed by her first lover. The demi-saiyan started exploring her left mound with his mouth, which was indeed rather large for her age he noted. Pan arched her back in response to the soft licking of her nipple. Ripples of excitement blossomed into lewdness when he began slowly massaging her thighs. Soft cries were evoked by his touch. Goten eagerly began sucking on the other nipple and watched intensely how his new object of affection enjoyed his touch beneath him. The hot tongue on her breast and the kneading hands on her thighs made the female saiyan toss her head back. She silently wondered when he was going to stop tormenting her like this. Goten released her nipple and planted soft kisses down to the seam of her sweatpants. He licked horizontally along the edge, making Pan gasp out of pleasure. This was the first time she was being touched in an intimate way and it felt damn good. Although that touch still colored her cheeks crimson. Her eyes widened when Goten could not withstand the urge to pull off her pants and her underwear at the same time. She was now fully exposed to him and Goten overlooked her alluring body hungrily. They locked eyes with each other in the soft glow of the kitchen light. They both recognized, love, lust and confusion in the orbs of the other. This was so wrong, but it felt so damn right. Goten abruptly dove in and Pan gasped. His lips touched her lower lips. He added a tongue to apply precision and the quarter-saiyan bucket her hips in response. Within seconds he had found her most sensitive spot and started circling it slowly. Pan couldn't hold it anymore and cried out a few seconds before her orgasm. And....nothing.

She looked up to see Goten grinning evilly. "Not so fast, my little vixen. It's just postponing of the execution (A/N: Ha! A Dutch saying)" He winked. He was taking too much enjoyment out of pleasuring her.

Pan frowned and threw the nearest pillow as hard as she could at that moment in his face. Goten felt himself flying to the arm rest of the couch and then felt Pan falling on top of him. She wanted to explore too! She pulled the pillow off of him and started to rain kisses all over his face and neck. Goten had no time to register what was happening before the other saiyan started pulling off his clothes. She was already licking his chest and going down on his boxers. He decided to let it come all over him and let the little vixen do whatever she wanted. He held his breath of the swift rubbing on his boxers and couldn't control the bucking of his hips too. His arousal was so high already, he immediately started moaning. Pan eyed the body of her victim. His muscles were so perfectly sculpted it was driving her insane. The almost desperate strokes were quickly replaced by warmth and wetness. Goten threw his head back in response and moaned loudly. Pan experimentally moved her lips up and down and slid her tongue past the top. She didn't exactly know what she was doing, but it seemed to evoke a lot of pleasure in her lover. He seemed to especially like when she closed her mouth around him and created friction by slowly moving her head. Goten noted how well she anticipated on his signals. Within moments, Goten too felt like his climax was coming fast. In an impulse he grabbed her and pulled her under him. Pan had a surprised look on her face and slightly panicked when Goten placed his member slowly on her opening. With a little force she closed her legs, creating a distance between them. Goten hadn't expected this. He had felt her hurried and passionate movements and had assumed she had wanted this as much as he did. He studied her shimmering orbs in the half light. She wasn't ready yet.

Although he was a little disappointed, he had found proof of little Panny still being a virgin. He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss to assure her that it was okay. His manhood was still painfully throbbing and decided that their love making wasn't over yet. Pan felt relief wash over her. Although she wanted him, she just wasn't ready to realize access. Her thoughts were washed away by a tidal wave of newfound excitement. Numerous frisky idea's entered Gotens mind of what he could do with her instead. He scooped her up and walked into his bedroom. He closed the door with his foot before he planted this delightful creature on his bed. Pans eyes sparkled in curiosity. He pulled her into an exotic position so they could please each others sensitive spots at the same time. Soon the soft caresses developed into steady rhythms, both relishing the tight, intimate embrace with the other. Basking in on each others taste and smell evoked the heightening pheromones even stronger. Almost animalistic cries erupted their throats while they both began teasing each other to stretch this flawless moment as long as they could.

High in the sky, the moon beamed almost triumphantly. His diffuse pale rays extended themselves throughout the night. They summoned drugging pheromones that affected all saiyans that night. Out of the isolated house of Son Goten noises of profound ecstasy could be heard. And after reaching the longed for heights, the moans subsided and drained away into the darkness. Pan was exhausted and fell right a sleep on Gotens broad chest. The demi-saiyan stared at her, in awe of the intensity of the loving night they had shared together. The sheet clung to their sweaty bodies. A few strings of hair stuck to Pans sleeping face sexily. With his thumb Goten brushed them aside gently.

OoO

The moon had given up his throne to the sun a couple hours later. Pans eyes fluttered open. A tingle of happiness danced inside of her stomach until she looked at her surroundings. Horror struck her when she looked at the contently sleeping form of her uncle next to her. Within seconds she had soundlessly thrown her cloths on and flown directly out of her window towards her house. In the air confusion filled her whole being. The most beautiful night of her life she had spend with her uncle, _as lovers_...Tears started filling her eyes. An intense craving for him started building up in the pit of her stomach. His comforting arms, his loving touch, his intoxicating smell, his bright eyes...they made her feel whole. Like they were both pieces to a puzzle and connected fully. The hard wind beat uncontrollably onto her wet skin. More tears started falling when Pan thought about her family and friends. Her parents would go insane with fury if they ever found out. Her mother would be hurt because she would never expect this kind of perverse behavior of her daughter. The protectiveness of her father could even result in a fight with her newfound lover. She didn't want to hurt them. And Goten, could he even stand the sight of her now? She did not know for sure. The young saiyan secretly promised herself to do what she was good at. Suppress unwanted emotions and hide them well in the corner of her mind. Little did she know, that even _her_ willpower couldn't withstand the powerful love they had formed that night.  
Goten woke up two hours later slowly. He couldn't remember feeling this good when waking up. Suddenly his eyes shot open when he breathed in the smell of sex and his niece! All their kisses, caresses and moans started flooding into his head. It had been the most wrong thing he had ever experienced. Violent flutters tingled through his whole body remembered him also that it had been the best and the most right thing that had ever happened to him. Realization struck him that he craved to be with her more than anything in the whole world. But then images of his brother and his parents popped up in his head. They would never approve of this nightly event, let alone a relationship! Tears started welling up in his eyes. They could never be together.  
When Pan arrived at her home she destroyed the lock on her bedroom window. She wanted to avoid her parents at any cost. Besides that, her father could probably place the origin of the smell she was covered with. She sprinted to the bathroom and stepped under the shower. She didn't allow herself to let the water become warm first. She wanted to scrub this smell off her as soon as possible. The smell that had been constantly reminding her of the most magical moments she had shared with her uncle...

In the following two weeks, the demi-saiyan was extremely restless. His life had been a turbulent hell. When he was working his mind constantly wandered off to his niece. He had tried to forget their passionate and loving night by focusing on other women on dating sites. But the whole female race just couldn't captivate him anymore. Except for one sixteen-year-old girl who happened to be his favorite relative. His appetite even decreased, which is considered a rarity for a Son. Every night he just couldn't stop himself from fantasizing about her and touching himself. He deliberately hadn't replaced the particular sheet they had slept under, which was covered with all the entrancing smells of that night. He just couldn't sleep without smelling the white linen symbol of their love. It was the only visible evidence of what they had shared. He knew he couldn't have her. It hurt in every cell of his body. The only last thing he wished for was to have actual sex with her. In his fantasies he had entered her many times in numerous intimate positions. Maybe he could someday live with the loss of his love if he could have one more intimate moment with her. The dreams about his niece disgusted him too. He blamed himself for using her. She was only sixteen and she was vulnerable on that moment. And he had taken shamelessl advantage of her. He was her _uncle_ for Christ's sake! He couldn't stop punishing himself. Every night after he had fantasized about her, a wave of guilt washed over him. And he would cry about the blame he felt and the love he could never have. He would turn off the phone when he was not at work to kill the urge to call her. When he was home, he locked all doors and windows to remind him he shouldn't go to her.

Here he was. One of the strongest beings on this planet. With his bright and positive nature he could handle almost anything in the past. And now emotions were bringing him down. He sighed. His eyes showed marks of exhaustion and the paper he held in front of him wasn't overlooked yet. He started massaging his temples to relax himself a little. It was in vain. The longing pit of his stomach for Pan penetrated right through his determination to work. It was slowly driving him insane. Suddenly his cellphone rang. It startled him. It was the number of the house of his brother. Panic and hope coursed through his body. Maybe she had told Gohan? Maybe Pan wanted to say she hated him and never want to see him again? Or maybe she would confess she longed for him too? With shaking hands he pressed on the button with the little green phone on it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Goten, it's Gohan!" Goten exhaled out of relief. His brother didn't sound angry.

"Hi, Gohan. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you for a favor. Videl and I are going out of town next week and Panny's still pretty sad and restless about the whole ordeal with Trunks..."

Numerous possibilities flashed through Gotens head. Was she really sad about Trunks? Was it an excuse to her parents? He decided to test his brother a little.

"Ordeal with Trunks? How do you know about that?"

The older brother chuckled. "Well, she may tell you everything, but I know things too, you know. I've heard her cry at night a couple of times and she has been outstandingly distant for the past weeks. I'm actually pretty relieved that she now has the idea that she and Trunks will never be together. He was way too old."

Goten swallowed. He used to share his brothers opinion. He wasn't more than a year younger than his best friend though...And was Pan sad about Trunks or did she experience the same chaos because of that knight? It was better to change the subject. 'I suppose so Gohan. It's nice for you and Videl to enjoy a vacation. What favor were you talking about?"

"Well, since Pan is a little lonely and heartbroken lately and I want someone to keep an eye on her I'd appreciate it if she could spend a week at your house. You always seem to cheer her up."

Goten swallowed harder.

OoO

Well what did you think? REVIEW REVIE REVIEW PLEASE! I beg you,I'm even doing my puppydog look!

I dunno...I just felt like writing a 'bad' fic! As much I am addicted to them, those thousands B/V's , T/P's and G/B's seem to bore me these day's.


	2. Chapter 2

HELLEUH!!

I'm sorry it took me song long to update. Writing in English takes some time you know. I'm sorry if there are some errors. And I've been very busy with exams. I have excuses haha! I will update faster next time, I promise!

Disclaimer: I own. Nahh just kidding.

OoOoO

Chapter two

The thing was, if he would have refused, his brother would have instinctively known that something was held back from him. Goten knew he could keep things silent, but he was an awful liar. On the other hand he knew very well that doing Gohan this particularly favor was an incredible bad move. He didn't know why Pan agreed to his brother to stay with him in the first place, but he was going to find out sooner or later. Next to that he wanted to regain her trust. He wanted to show her that he would never use her like that again. But above all, his whole mind, body and soul shouted out to come near her. This evening she would show up on his doorstep. He stared at his plate. A granular mixture of red and yellow that didn't exactly look very appetizing covered his plate. He mindlessly stirred the brew with his fork. The macaroni didn't taste as good as it used to taste and he ate only half of what he had cooked. He wondered where his hunger had wondered off the last 10 days. He breathed slowly a couple of times to control the nervous and longing feeling nagging in his stomach. He looked down at his watch. It was 10 past eight and there was still no sign of his niece. Goten covered his eyes with his hand tiredly. Every cell in his body was screaming for her, in the wrong way. It was simply exhausting. He picked up his plate and shoved the remaining food in the waste bin. Then he started fiercely cleaning the kitchen to calm the nervous feeling and the raging hormones, coursing through his body.

OoOoO

Pan looked herself over in the mirror. She was trying to look her best, but she hadn't even come to realize it until she saw her own reflection. She had styled her hair and even put on a little mascara to accentuate her eyes. A pair of jeans and a simple white shirt were stretched around her curves. She had wanted to wear her black tight dress, but she didn't want to look _that_ eager. The last thing she wanted to accomplish was her uncle thinking that she was a slut. That was exactly what she wanted to invalidate. She was going to her favorite uncle Goten and try to fix the things she had broken the last time she saw him. In a moment of weakness she fixated her attention to the first man to that came into view and she hated herself for it. She had broken their beautiful family bond. But why was he the only thing on her mind then the last 10 days? Her thoughts, memories, feelings and hormones. They all reached out for him. In every dream shreds of hazy images of his body were portrayed. Every tone of his sweet voice echoed through her being at night. In every inhale, she smelled a hint of his intoxicating body fragrance and in every exhale she sighed out his name. But she didn't want to lose him at all costs, even if it meant degrading to their former bond. She punched a hole in the wall to vent her silent shame, leaving a dent and cracking the plasterwork at the same time. Softly cursing at herself she examined the damaged wall. She couldn't prevent the tears falling on her cheeks. How did she end up in this mess?

''Pan, are you ready? We're going in a minute! And what was that sound a minute ago? You didn't wreck your wall again did you?'

Pan decided to leave that last question unanswered. ''I'm coming mom!''

The little saiyan grabbed the black suitcase from her bed after wiping her eyes dry with her sleeve. She walked down stairs and noticed that her parents were already sitting in the car, waiting patiently. Her parents really wanted to spend some time together she chuckled inwardly. Pan threw her suitcase in the trunk and sat down in the backseat. Her parents chatted away carelessly throughout the one hour drive, clearly oblivious to the contradicting emotions their daughter was going through behind them. Pan stared glassily out of the window, imagining herself in the arms of her uncle.

OoOoO

Goten looked at the fruit of his bewildered cleaning. The sink, the stove and the cabinets were all glimmering in the soft evening light. He turned on the faucet to wash off the cleaning liquid that had been sticking to his hands. He picked up the sound of an engine and knew immediately that Pan would enter his kitchen in a few seconds. His nervousness accumulated in the pit of his stomach. He listened intensely to understand the words that were spoken just outside his house.

'Will you be alright Pan?'

'Yes mom, just go and enjoy your trip!'

'Remember Pan, that even though you don't have to go to school this week, that you have to study for the test next Monday! Don't forget it this time!'

'Yes dad...I won´t...' She sounded almost tiredly, Goten noted.

'Oh and Pan, say hi to my brother for me!´

´I will.´

´Goodbye sweety!´

´Goodbye mom, goodbye dad´

Goten heard the sound of the engine again and was confronted by a deadly silence 20 seconds later. Pan hadn´t moved from her spot yet. If he tried really hard he could hear her breath. It was slightly accelerated. Was she afraid to go in and face him? Was she just as nervous as he was?' He silently pleaded from any other sign of life. He didn't dare to hope for a sign of love. It reminded him painfully that she was the unreachable forbidden fruit, he desired so deeply. He was dying to taste it's sweetness again. She was right in his hands, as family, as a friend. But not how he wanted it to be. His heart was desperately reaching out for her. He told himself to calm down, when he was reminded by the fact that he had vowed to himself to regain her trust as a family member again. He swallowed. This was going to be harder then he thought. His train of thoughs was interrupted by some slight movement. He could feel his heartbeat spreading throughout his body, increasing the nervous feeling that was already present.

Pan walked timidly to the house. This time she wasn't going to use the kitchen window to enter the residence of her uncle. It didn't seem right to just barge in after what had happened between them. Intense heart broken feelings washed over her instantly. Sorrow filled her chest at the loss of her one and only object of affection and desire. She stopped before the door. She needed a little more time to collect her emotions. It was hard to push these intense feelings aside she sighed. In every cell of her body she felt like a hollowed out shell. Some elusive, but extremely important part was amputated.

Goten looked closely as the door slowly opened and his niece stepped into his house. She wore a blank expression on her face. She seemed unmoved by it all, unlike him. The only emotions that was slightly leaking from behind that steel mask, was a string of loneliness he noted. Then suddenly her distant appearance strengthened. Intuitively it felt like she had placed herself far away from him. She seemed unattainable in every meaning of the word. But she was also breathtaking beautiful to him in every way. It made him feel lost. He was the man in the desert, yearning for water and she was the mirage in the distance.

She finally had been able to pull up her impenetrable wall again. She didn't allow herself to sigh out of relieve, or speak for that matter, afraid her wall would fade. She looked him over intensely, trying to read his intentions. He looked deeply sad and nervous. His bloodshot eyes only added to his sorrowful appearance. His frame was however still as intoxicating to her like it had been that particular evening. She slapped herself mentally for thinking such perverse thoughts again. Neither of them had said anything yet. The awkward silence had almost become unbearable. Goten was the first one to speak softly.

'Please come in.'

Pan averted her eyes off his strong frame and dragged her suitcases to the guest room. Was it going to be like this every time they met from now on? She threw her suitcases on the bed harshly. She hated it like this. She absolutely hated it. For the hundredth time, she asked herself how she had gotten into this mess. Suddenly the voice of her uncle startled her.

'Would you like some hot chocolate?'

Despite how distorted this whole situation was, she smiled.

OoOoO

Goten was trying to push his sorrow aside tot act as normal as possible. It seemed to lighten up the mood ever so slightly. Regaining her trust would perhaps be less harder than he thought. He had expected a hostile attitude directed towards him. She had already replied to a few questions. His attention was way off the film displaying on the flatscreen before them.

'So uh, how's school nowadays?'

Pan sipped her hot chocolate slowly to form an answer in her head before she spoke. 'I actually haven't been concentrated on school for some time now'. Her gaze was plastered to the screen, but she was secretly picturing herself kissing the man next to her on the couch.

Goten turned his head to look at her and squinted his eyes thoughtfully. Was she giving him a hint? Was it possible that she might have the same feelings he was experiencing? Of was it still because of Trunks? His muscles tightened immediately at the thought unconsciously. His kept his eyes on her features. He enjoyed observing and admiring her, but it hurt at the same time. He knew she could never be his. 'I have more to give than she could possibly take from me', he thought sourly.

OoOoO

It had been 10 days, but he still hadn't refreshed that particular sheet, they had slept under. He could still smell the odor of sweat and sex combined with their body scent. He pulled it with both hands to his face so he could smell it again. He had been tossing and turning for over an hour now, in a very high aroused state. It was bringing him to the edge of insanity. Tears had streamed down his face, creating small salty puddles in the lines of his skin. Wild memories of their last night together flooded into his mind, tormenting him further. If he just could have one small kiss, if he just could have one small taste, if he just could have one small touch...he could maybe live with it someday. He clenched the white fabric tightly out of frustration. He wondered is she was still awake yet and if she was thinking about him too. He pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't want to give himself high hopes. He couldn't resist the temptation to listen intensely to any sound coming from the guest room though.

He could barely hear the cracking of the sheets. The soft breathing in an unsteady rhythm. Fresh pheromones spread themselves and reached trough the walls, infiltrating his mucous membranes.

She was touching herself.

He rolled onto his stomach to try and kill the high arousal that was running through his body out of desperation. He hid his face in the center of his pillow and tried to cover his ears with the sides to block out the soft pants and movements in the other room. He grind his pelvis against the mattress. He just couldn't hold it anymore. Fresh tears started to form in his eyes that wet the cotton pillow cover. Images of her entrancing body writhing under him were pulsing through his mind, teasing him by exposing the forbidden fruit. It was never going to happen. NEVER! He squeezed his eyes shut and tore the sheet.

Suddenly he heard the smallest vibrations penetrating through the wall and his pillow, forming one particular whisper.

'Ohh..Goten'

Shock filled his mind when realization struck him. His eyes widened instantly.

To hell with it all.

Bewilderedly he flung open the door to the guest room. The object violently crashed into the wall causing chucks of cement falling to the ground. Heavily breathing, he took in the sight before him. There she lay. The most desirable creature in the world, tangled in his sheets, freezing abruptly. Redness burning on her cheek and her deep black hair wildly framing her face. Taking in the image he had craved so much over the past week he felt his control slipping. With her big brown eyes shining upon him, questionable and almost vulnerable, he felt his heart bouncing uncontrollably against his ribcage. It took all his willpower to maintain that last string of self control, when he realized her fingers were still positioned between her folds. Pan had stalled the movements on her lower region abruptly when Goten had entered the room in a split second. Before her stood the man who had been constantly invading her dreams and emotions for the past days. Continuous flashbacks of the last time they saw each other, had almost tormented her to insanity. She saw flashes of intense need dancing in his eyes, his breathing fast and heavy. His animalistic gaze fixated on every detail and every sign of arousal. The demi-saiyan's radiating raw power scared her and excited her at the same time. Could he have heard her? Was he mad? Was he mad at her for being such a slut? Her thoughts didn't linger in her mind, because in a split second Goten had thrown away the sheets and had locked his lips on her throat. He immediately gripped between her legs to massage her clit passionately. Pan immediately forgot all her doubts and arched her back in ecstasy. Moans could not be restrained. When Goten began to scrape his fangs on the soft flesh of her neck, and Pan responded noisily, he almost couldn't hold it anymore. Pan's vision was already blurring from the orgasm that was about to come. Long threads of electricity began spiraling through her body. Pan creamed out of pleasure when Goten sunk his fangs into her fragile neck and she came at the same time. A second later Goten had pushed her legs further apart. Before Pan could even realize what was happening, he was already nudging entrance. With force Goten thrusted himself in, blinded by his raging hormones. Pan screamed out of pain. Even though it was a sound coming out of distance to him, the demi-saiying recognized a distressed coloring to it. He lifted his bodyweight slightly to look at her. Tears covered the shocked and almost scared expression in her eyes. He internally scolded at himself for being so careless. Goten slowly placed featherlight kisses on her face to calm her somewhat. He flickered his tongue over the small wound in the crook of her neck. Pan's breathing seemed to steady. She tossed her head backwards when she felt fingers searching for her clit again. Slowly he started to move inside of her, licking her neck and fingering her at the same time. The bliss that branched throughout their minds, body's and souls made them scream in ecstacy. Bottled up lewdness, like a bursting concentration of desire, collided like stars. Desperate kisses and lovingly bites raised their vocals. Clinging limbs and a tight embrace steadied their new bond. Goten slowed down and looked his object of desire lovingly in the eye. Pan stared back at him, still feeling his hardness inside of her. Deep and intense happiness flooded over them like a tidal wave. It was an immense relieve, after balancing so many day on the brink of insanity. Gasping and panting the quarter Saiyan looked him in the eye. ''Again'' she said breathlessly. Goten smiled before he started building up the pace again. Sweat pearled between his shoulderblades as he bit down on her bitingmark again. Pan moaned loudly and bit him back. A fable like blanket, wrapped itself around the blissful couple. Goten moved slow, but firmly inside of her, his arms tightly wrapped around her. He licked her earlobe and whispered softly ''To hell with the consequences. It doesn't mean anything compared to this''. Pan blinked the blurriness away to have a clear look at her lover. Unable to speak because of her heavy panting, she nodded in agreement.

Things had changed for good.

OoOoO

'I don't know Videl. Are you sure we shouldn't check it out? It's like they're having a huge fight or something'. Gohan worriedly paced back and forth in the hotel room. He stopped a moment to concentrate on the ki's of his daughter and brother again.

'I'm sure it's nothing honey. Goten can take good care of her. Maybe they're having a spar or an argument or something'.

'At one in the morning?' Gohan looked her sceptically in the eye.

Videl laughed. 'I think you're being overprotective. What could go possibly wrong with two super strong saiyans and best friends?'

Goten looked at the ground thoughtfully. 'I guess you're right.'

Videl smiled warmly and patted the empty space on the bed next to her. 'Come back to bed, hon'.

OoOoO

Things are getting more complicated...

What did you think of this chapter? Was it overdone?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there! Here's finally the third chapter of Saiyans Despair. This is my favorite story to write, and I've dotted the plotline already. I've been kinda depressed, so that's why I'm so slow with updating. I will speed it up, don't worry. Thanks for all the nice reviews!!!!!!! My apologies for the errors! I'm Dutch, please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own something.

Warning: sex between family members.

OoOoOoO

_Last chapter: __He licked her earlobe and whispered softly ''To hell with the consequences. It doesn't mean anything compared to this''. Pan blinked the blurriness away to have a clear look at her lover. Unable to speak because of her heavy panting, she nodded in agreement_

_._

_Things had changed for good._

**Chapter three**

Basking in his particularly alluring smell, she slowly pushed herself onto him. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets for a few seconds from sheer pleasure. She felt him gripping her hips, pulling her fierce on his pelvis. He wanted more of her. She threw her head in his neck, desperately wanting to feel all of him. Her black supple hair falling loosely on his back. She relished their closeness. Their skins touching and their body fluids mingling. The smell of it even heightened her blooming arousal. She heard herself cry out through the erotic fog that was clouding her head when Goten bended his back to lick her nipple. Her desire for him multiplied as he gently sucked on her small nipple. She pulled his head closer to her bosom and watched through half-lidded eyes how Goten circled her areola. She thrusted on him harder, feeling his grip on her hips tightening. Her swollen lips looked particularly red in the faint light that was coming from his kitchen. They reminded him of a gleaming red apple. He admired her pure beauty through the haze in his eyes. He lifted his head to kiss her gently. Hmm her taste even reminded him of a fresh sweet apple. She licked his lips passionately, before allowing his tongue to enter. Goten grabbed his temperamentful minx under her legs en toppled her on her back.

Pan felt cold grass tickling her back, before she lay fully down. Just as swiftly Goten penetrated her sharply with his shaft and his tongue at the same time. His perfectly sculpted body pressed against her, seeking full body contact. Sensing each others rhythm, their lips moved simultaneously. Every time Gotens hips powerfully connected with her pelvis Pan moaned loudly in his mouth. She circled her athletic legs around his hind region tightly, pushing him in deeper. Goten felt his climax approach him nearer with each thrust. Before he could orgasm Goten pulled out of her. He didn´t want to lose this ecstatic feeling just yet. Pan whimpered from the loss of body contact, but cried out a few seconds later when she felt a warm wetness covering her most sensitive nub. The fluttering delightful feeling extended itself throughout her whole body. A bombe of pheromones clouded Gotens state further when he softly began licking her clitoris He could smell, feel, hear, taste and see her aroused state before him, the evidence of their intense ardour. He raised his penetrating gaze to her deep brown eyes and what he saw in them was the most important thing in the whole world to him. Raw lust occasionally replaced by pure affection flickered in her orbs. She petted his silky hair lovingly a few strokes before she arched her back, announcing that she was on the edge. Goten intensified the circular motions on her feminine flesh to heighten her state further. Pan voiced her orgasm loudly and pressed herself against the skillful mouth of her object of affection.

Gotens blatant need for her had multiplied and he plunged in her deeply. Their powerful bodies intertwined again. His lips hastily searching for the scar tissue on her neck, that had marked her as his own. Their erotic enthusiasm guided them in to a new dimension of passion. Both composed of human and saiyan DNA their affair was the perfect mixture of love and lust. Their bond, consummated with their love making, made them feel invincible. Goten groaned harshly while planting his manhood hard inside of her. He tightened his grip on her, compared to his, small body. Strong cords of muscle wrapped around her back squeezed her almost hurtfully. Pan cried out loud in pleasure and in pain when Goten reopened the scar tissue with sharp canines. She felt his seed spilling inside of her.

Pans trembling from her intense orgasm drained away slowly. Gotens erratic breaths on her neck somewhat compensated the cold air on her shoulders. Slowly it dawned on her that they were lying in the garden. How did they end up there in the first place? Suddenly she remembered their crazy first day that they were officially together. Flashes of her and her uncle laughing while eating and watching a movie danced before her eyes. This day she was feeling blissfully happy being so close with her uncle. The word uncle. It was the word that stood out in the entire context. The word felt wrong. From now on it would be Goten, her lover. She still could feel him inside of her, around her, and relished the moment. Goten raised his head to plant small kissed on her jawline. Throughout the darkness he could faintly see her genuine smile beneath him. Suddenly he pulled out of her and sprinted to his house. A wave of coldness flowed over her body. The typical nature of Pan emerged and she frownded.

'Hey! Stay here!' Pan sat up and watched him sprint off, feeling a bit abandoned. Her body was aching for his presence.

'Just stay there, I'll be back in a minute apple of my eye'

Pan laid down on the grass again and sighed. The place where they had made love luckily was still warm. She smiled again. 'Apple of my eye'. The words that had caught her attention. He had called her 'apple' the whole day and she liked it. It was sweet, but not corny. It was way better than 'Panny', the word that accentuated her nonexistent childish nature. Now she certainly wasn't a child anymore. She smirked while thinking about their forbidden activities. Goten returned with a blanket, with a typical Son smile on his face. He sat down and pulled Pan on top of him. He felt her spine standing out on her slender back. Goten pulled the blanket on top of them. They were both facing a black tapestry embroidered with glistening stars. The new moon softly lid their relieved and relaxed faces. During the movie a tension had been building up between the two lovers. Goten had pulled her on his lap and had teased her thighs till she screamed out of frustration. That short term memory made him smirk.

'What are you smirking at?' She asked curiously.

'Just about you succumbing to me so willingly while we were watching that horror movie.'

Pan frowned and smacked him playfully on the head behind her. 'Hey! YOU were the one so eager to seduce me!

Goten threw her professionally around in the air and tickled her the moment she fell on top of him. Pan laughed uncontrollably, while he was running his fingers along her sides. Pan tried to get out of his grasp and was wiggling her athletic figure against him. Goten got distracted by her ferm breasts occasionally pressing into his stomach.

Suddenly the two part saiyans froze. Reality started seeping in their dreamlike state with each ringing of the phone. Goten hurriedly ran to the device, Pan on his heels. Both faces were getting paler by the second. What if someone had found out? Shakingly Goten reached for it, Pan standing trembling beside him.

'Goten Son speaking'

'Hey it's Gohan!'

Goten swallowed hard. 'Hi brother'. His voice sounded restrained. He looked at Pan anxiously. Pans eyes had widened in fear from the sound of her father's voice.

'Is something wrong there? I've been sensing these really strange fluctuating ki's from both of you.'

Goten, grew even paler. 'uh well uh…you see-'

Pan snatched the phone from him and blurted out the first lie that she could think of. "Well dad, we had a lot of fights because Goten is pushing me to study very hard. You remember? For that test I have after my holidays. I think it's unnecessary, but I guess he just gets it from you and mom." She sounded secure, but the fiddling with a long black strand revealed it. Luckily only for the eyes of Goten.

Her father sounded surprised. "Oh really? Maybe he's not such a slacker after all. Now tell me, have you followed the study scheme I made for you?"

"No…" She answered truthfully. "That's what we are fighting about, remember?" The deception was amplified

Gohan sighed deeply. "Pan, you've got to start taking you studies seriously. And being upset isn't an excuse that you can use inexhaustibly …" The stern voice of Gohan died down. He instinctively knew it was absolutely the wrong thing to say. Videl was shooting him an angry glare from the couch. Gohan, who had been instantly regretting saying anything about the delicate matter -the teenage heartbreak of his daughter- tried to cover his slip up. "Well…You should listen to us, we just want the best for you, you know."

Unlike Gohan and Videl were expecting, Pan remained totally calm. She was too concentrated on knitting a fictional tale together. Besides that, Pan hadn't even given Trunks one more thought since the intoxicating night of the full moon.

"Okay daddy, I understand. How's your trip?"

Gohan simply stared perplex in the curious face of his wife. "Well uhm, the trip is very nice, thank you. We miss you though. Can you put Goten on the phone again?" Gohan saw his wife raising a delicate eyebrow at the direction the conversation had taken. A mannerism that she expressed during confusion. She too had expected and angry explosion coming from their daughter.

On the other side of the line, Pan pushed the phone in the still slightly trembling hand of her fresh lover.

"So the trip is nice huh?"Goten had regained the confidence in his voice again.

"Yeah the environment is really beautiful here. Hey uhhh about Pan. I'd like to thank you for taking such good care of her. She even seems in a good mood! But don't get in too many fights with her the following week. She can be quite the temperamental one"

Goten swallowed uncomfortably. Guilt started to build in his stomach. "Of course Gohan. We were watching a movie actually, so I'm going to hang up". The eagerness to end the conversation was evident in his voice.

"Okay have fun…" Gohan sounded a little bit suspicious now.

"You too, Bye"

And with that Goten slung the phone down. He looked in the face of Pan, still high on adrenalin. "I'm not sure he's buying it." His voice almost cracked.

"We must be more careful next time"

The demi-saiyan nodded in agreement. It was unspoken but well known that they would have to keep their ki's in check during their future love making. They both jumped when the phone started ringing again. Now all color had drained from Pans face.. Goten frantically placed the phone next to his ear and spoke his own name breathlessly.

"Hey Goten!" It was the smooth voice of Trunks. Goten and Pan loudly exhaled in relief.

"Hey Trunks! What's up?"

"Yeah well I'm thinking of some clubbing tonight. Bra, Uub and Marron wanna join me too. Do you wanna come too with Pan? She's with you right?"

Goten looked at Pan questionably, who had overheard the conversation automatically with her saiyan hearing. She nodded. Suspicion must be avoided at any cost. Goten looked at Pan's expression intently. He seemed to read her far more easily lately. He knew why she had approved of Trunks' proposition. Her subtle body language had gave her away to him.

"You still there?"

"Uhh yeah, we'd like to come!" He looked at his digital watch that read 9:00. "We'll be at Capsule Cooperation in an hour"

When Goten had hung up, Pan was already searching through her suitcase. It was the perfect opportunity to show Goten her black dress she didn't dare to wear for him yesterday. She took her push-up bra, her dress, black silk underwear, and two stiletto heels out of her big suitcase. She heard droplets hit tiles, and with her superior smell she picked up humid air extending throughout the house. Meaning her lover was washing off the evidence of their secret affair. She envisioned his perfect, bronzed body. Drips of water following the lines of his muscles. She dropped her belongings to see it with her own eyes.

OoOoOoO

"I tell you Videl. I sense something is wrong with them."

He rotated the glass of red wine between his indexfinger and his thumb thoughtfully. He heard a deep sigh behind him, meaning his wife was starting to lose her patience. Gohan was well aware of the fact that he had always been a little too overprotected of his one and only child (His wife had made that very clear to him), but now he just _knew _something was different. _Amiss._ Slightly off key. Unfortunately he couldn´t quite put his finger on it. The moonlight softly painted shadows across the small living room. Gohan saw a slender leg emerging from the darkness. He looked up to see the knowing smile of his mate. She pushed his hand with the wine to the side to place herself delicately on his lap. Gohan felt the supple flesh of his wife against him and closed his eyes, to enjoy the moment. She kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered comforting words into his ear. The lingering suspicion subsided to the back of his mind.

OoOoOoO

A bright aura of energy licked in flames around her appearance. The wind was playing with her long, straight manes. The black mini dress clung to her curves, and showed too much of her alluring body. At least, Goten was thinking that while he was flying next to her. She had even put on some light make-up and sprayed some apple flavored fragrance on. She looked very stunning. Pan had told him she had dressed up for him. Little stings in his stomach were the omen of his possessiveness over her. He had nonchalantly threw on a black tight shirt and some jeans before they left. They flew, silently, side by side. Both aware of the fact that this was the first real test if the brick walls around their exciting secret would crumble or would continue to exist.

"You know dad would kill us" The wind blew away the volume of her voice, but Goten still caught her worry.

" He should never find out". Even though how impossible that was on the long term, his answer almost satisfied them both. Goten pressed his troubled thoughts to the back of his mind. He was not ready to deal with them just yet. Pan's recently plucked brows remained knitted though. Suddenly she felt a cold hand circling her wrist. She looked in the big brown eyes of her uncle and couldn't help but smile. The happy grin on his face had returned. He squeezed softly before letting go.

"I don't want to lose you"

His confession touched her deeply. Defiant tears blurred her eyes for a second, before she could blink them away quickly.

In the distance a massive clutter of bright lights stood out in the smaller lights in the city. They knew, that they would act as normal family again in a minute. Their destination advanced. In de distance a pair with odd coloring rose into the air, followed by a pair with normal coloring. In a split second six pairs of eyes met, followed by some friendly hugs and greetings. The blue eyes of the purple haired male lingered on the black haired female. The black spiky haired male noticed.

OoOoOoO

A review makes my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Pff finally I'm updating!!!!

Disclaimer: I own…maybe :P

OoOoO

_Last time on Saiyans despair:_

_And with that Goten slung the phone down. He looked in the face of Pan, still high on adrenalin. "I'm not sure he's buying it." His voice almost cracked._

_"We must be more careful next time"_

_The demi-saiyan nodded in agreement. It was unspoken but well known that they would have to keep their ki's in check during their future love making. They both jumped when the phone started ringing again. Now all color had drained from Pans face.. Goten frantically placed the phone next to his ear and spoke his own name breathlessly._

_"Hey Goten!" It was the smooth voice of Trunks. Goten and Pan loudly exhaled in relief._

_"Hey Trunks! What's up?"_

_"Yeah well I'm thinking of some clubbing tonight. Bra, Uub and Marron wanna join me too. Do you wanna come too with Pan? She's with you right?"_

OoOoO

**Chapter 4**

The last name 'Briefs' was all that was necessary to get the under age girls into the club. Waves of heat crashed into their faces. The dense beat of the music drummed in their chests. Colored laser lights occasionally stroked the darkness In the large hall.

Pan examined the unknown area with insecure eyes. She clutched herself to Gotens arm unconsciously. In the crowd she could feel the fabrics of fashionable clothes rubbing against her bare limbs, blending in with the luxurious club and the expensive drinks perfectly. Goten stood still for a moment, searching for eye contact with his apple. Her big brown eyes looked up at him, radiating uncertainly. This was probably one of the first times she was going out clubbing. Their surroundings seemed nonexistent suddenly. Goten looked her in the eye intensely. Her childlike innocence that occasionally emerged on the surface softened and disturbed him at the same time. On one hand it seemed out of place that he had had sex with such a young innocent girl to say the least, but on the other hand he also wanted to shield her from the big bad world when she acted like that. She had a temper, but her soul was still so untainted. He loved that about her. In a lost moment he stroked some misplaced strings of her hair to the side. Pan pushed his hand away and looked frantically around. Goten snapped out of his small trance. Fear spread through him, afraid that anyone could have seen their private gesture. But while he was looking for familiar faces he concluded that they had lost the group. Simultaneously the two mixes of Saiyan and human blood searched for the strongest ki's in the room. Trunks and Ubuu. Approximately 40 meters away Goten spotted some purple hair. With each step their group revealed more colors. Pale and olive skin, purple, blue, blond and black hair.

Suddenly the blue dot disappeared in the distance and reappeared before them. Like a divine creature Bra loomed over the smaller Saiyan female. Suddenly Pan felt belittled by her best friend presence. She was as stunning as always and the sex was radiating off her form. She smiled to her two friends with a toothpaste commercial smile.

"Hi guys! Thought we'd lost ya"

Goten smiled back happily, while Pan absentmindedly waved. She saw passing men looking back twice to absorb as much of the beauty next to her as possible.

While Goten and Bra where screaming to each other to shout down the loud music, Pan was intently studying her lovers face. Back in the old days she had caught her uncle staring at Bra with hazy eyes. Pan would laugh and slap him on the head. Goten would blush and laugh along with his hand behind his head in the typical son manner. Suddenly Trunks wringed himself between his sister and Goten. Immediately Goten attention directed itself at his best friend. He had given the blue haired beauty no secretive glances and there wasn't one single blush. Relief washed over the youngest Saiyan. He was hers now. Even though Pan had mastered the habit of suppressing her feelings, she found it hard to keep her facial expressions in check when she looked in the direction of Goten. It was best not to aim her attention towards him in this situation she concluded. She turned around to face the rest of their group. Uubu, the short quiet guy had joined them also, together with Marron.

Pan felt her hand being circled and was pulled with surprising strength towards the dancefloor. She felt the air around her vibrate slightly. Bra's enthusiasm could lid up a room like a candle in the dark en Pan couldn't help herself but slowly move to the music because of it. She felt like a wooden puppet which wrong strings were pulled though. She thought of her dancing no more than clumsy movements to the beat. She felt her cheeks turn red and the insecurities washed over her, leaving nothing behind but self loathing. Getting frustrated with herself, Pan scanned the room. Her eyes accompanied by an open admiring gaze instantly fell on the two brilliant girls next to her. It was hard not to look at them. Their supple and sexy movements were hard to miss. It looked like they had come dancing out of the womb. Her gaze zoomed in on Marron, a softer but a just as beautiful version of her mother, android 18. Her long blond hair waved rhythmically on the beat, complimenting her skillful dance moves. Her body balanced on the verge of too thin so her looks could be compared to a super model.. The men surrounding them seemed to notice the beauty too. On one moment Marrons gaze crossed with Pan's long admiring stare. But the beautiful blonde immediately turned away. She didn't want to look Pan, one of her best friends in the eye. A friend whom she had betrayed. She had sex more than one time with Trunks, the guy Pan had been obsessed with for years. The stubborn Saiyan had never openly admit that she had feelings for him, but Marron had always known. But now she had been seduced by Trunks, and it was difficult to end their intimate affaires. Darn, that guy could give her orgasms…But she could tell there was no real love between them and there would never be a sincere mutual relationship. Maybe it was time to look for other fish in the sea. She had to admit that she liked the way Ubuu was staring at her. Every time she answered his stare he shyly looked away.

Pans gaze dropped on the goddess Bra. Pale skin, exotic hair and eyes and always an aura around her filled with power, sex and beauty. Compared to Marron she was more voluptuous. She had large breast and round curves on her lower body even though her body fat was still quite low. Pan removed her pain filled stare and tried not to look at her. It just wasn't fair.

Trunks nonchalantly leaned against the bar, sipping his strong tequila sunrise. It was true that Marron looked as stunning as always tonight, but she didn´t catch his full attention. His Saiyan hormones had been raging through his veins from the moment he greeted the niece of his best friend. There had been something odd about her natural fragrance. it somehow tickled him internally in a way he couldn't explain. He took another another sip from the orange colored liquid in his glass and felt the burning in his throat after he has swallowed. The clumsy uncertain dancemoves actually added to her innocent cuteness. The Saiyan prince averted his eyes. There was the problem. She was too young compared to him on this moment. Age difference between sexual partners was always a lesser problem when the youngest party had turned 18 years old. He'd have to wait a year, maybe longer with Gohan in the picture. His gaze caught the undulating skin above the seams of her dress. She was growing in to a beautiful woman he concluded.

Goten was talking to Ubuu about his interest in Marron, but he just couldn't rip his eyes off Trunks who seemed to stare into Pan's direction. It made Goten angry for two reasons. One, he was staring at HIS Pan and two, he had been fucking Marron which had wounded Pan deeply. An now he was staring at her like a dog to a bone. It was time to confront his best friend with his dubious and irritating behavior. First he needed to help Uub with his problem, before he could have a private conversation with Trunks.

"Listen Uub, you like her very much. And although she is an attractive girl, that doensn't mean you don't stand a chance. There are a lot of guys who are so intimidated by her looks, they are afraid to make a move. The fact that you know her gives you an advantage. "

"I don't know Goten. I AM intimidated by her looks actually. And she is taller than me I think" Ubuu looked down and studied his left show like they he was wearing the eighth world wonder.

"Ah come on, I think you need to get over the fact that that's a big problem. Her mother married Krillin, she is almost twice as long as he is." They both laughed shortly.

"So...What do you think I should do then?"

"Just talk to her like she is a normal human being and try to get to know her more. Offer her a drink to start the conversation. You two have known each other for a while now. I think you will be capable of having normal contact." Goten smiled and patted the insecure guy on the back to encourage him.

Ubuu sighed. "You are right Goten...It's time for me to take action."

'For me too', Goten added in his mind when he saw Uubu strolling into the direction of his first crush.

The spiky haired demi- Saiyan turned to the other demi-Saiyan. Trunks was still staring in a particularly annoying direction. The condemnation Goten felt towards his best friend was hard to suppress.

"Listen man, why are you looking at Pan that way?" The stern tone he was using deviated from his normal care free speech.

Trunks spinned fast in the direction of Goten, feeling caught. A soft cold streak of air was blown into the large hall. Goten could feel it against his skin.

"What?! Why do you care?"

Goten frowned at his defensive behavior. He knew Trunks well enough to draw the conclusion that he indeed caught him staring at his own lover for a long period of time.

"It almost looks like you want to jump her. Now what is wrong with you?" Goten raised his voice and widened his eyes. Trunks saw a vein swell his neck.

"Jeez man, I'm just appreciating the view here. And why are you suddenly so over protective over her?"

Goten quickly came up with the half of the truth. "You've hurt her enough by ignoring her and sleeping with someone out of our group, while you must have noticed that she has been in love with you for years! And now suddenly you are drooling all over her??. That's just not right Trunks, just not right."

Trunks eyes widened. "In love with me for years?! I thought it was just a little crush she once had when we were younger.

"you thought wrong. But it is too late, she is over you anyway." Goten was about to turn around when he was grabbed from the side. Trunks looked him sincerely in the eye.

"Stop Goten, don't just walk away from me now. Are you saying I won't have a chance in the future with her? How the hell do you know that anyway?"

Gotens expression softened. His best friend looked hurt, although he knew he was trying to hide it.

Gotens expression softened. His best friend looked hurt, although he knew he was trying to hide it.

"Listen Trunks. If you really wanted to begin something with Pan, it is not a wise to screw one of her best friends and other 35 or so women. You could have focused your attention on Pan instead."

Trunks grimaced and looked away. "I always thought we would eventually end up with each others relatives you know. Bra and You and Pan and me. It was a picture I had in mind for the future"

"Why did you ignore and hurt her that much then?" Goten noticed a look in the eyes of Trunks he didn't recognize. It resembled the look in the eyes of a dog being punished. He actually felt sorry for his best friend, even though he was secretly his rival.

Trunks swallowed hard. "I now realized I screwed up...But I just thought that I could enjoy myself until Pan would be 18."

"I think the reality is more complicated than what you had in mind. Relationships don't magically spring to life when someone turns eighteen and the other has grown tired with fucking a large scale of women. You need to invest time and love before that happens usually."

The Saiyan prince turned around abruptly and ordered himself a double whisky.

Even though Goten didn't agree with Trunk's simple train of thought, he certainly could understand his point of view. He thought about the idea of getting together with Bra. He would have lied to himself if he thought that he had never considered it before. She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful and combined with her overwhelming personality it was hard not to like her. Although he had always disliked the semblance of arrogance around her. it didn't matter anymore. he had already found his beautiful fresh apple, his forbidden fruit and soulmate.

In the meantime Pan's self worth had been hollowed out by the overtaking presence of her two female friends. She felt like null in comparison to the divine creature Bra and the super model Marron. Hundred reasons supporting her sense of inferiority spread into her brain like oil slick. She was younger, shorter, less pretty, less fluent, less feminine, less radiant, and thus nothing in comparison...Eventually she could only hear the words 'less' and 'nothing' echo through her head. Her dancemoves subsides and eventually stalled. Next to her the two beautiful goddesses were so engrossed in their own dancing, that they didn't notice that their best friends had reached her emotional deepest valley. Sound and image dulled. She could only hear her own negative whispers and tears where starting to form in her eyes. She shook her head subconsciously and blinked her tears forcefully away.

And then she spotted Goten in the distance. like a laser beam his gaze fell upon her. Black eyes met and time seemed to freeze again. He smiled softly at her and Pan felt a warmth invade the coldness towards herself she was experiencing. Pan returned a smile with a hint of sadness. He continued to stare intensely at her eyes. His mouth started moving slowly so she could read his lips. 'I love you. You are my beautiful apple.' Pan's smiled widely and tears sprung into her eyes. She wanted to walk up to him and hold him tightly, but it was impossible at this moment. His warmth in the form of silent words and his expression soothed her however. Goten turned towards Trunks next to him slowly, without breaking eye contact. He smiled one last time before his eyes let go of hers. Pan asked herself why she was beating herself up so hard. Why did she always wanted to compare herself to others. She knew that there was one person who found her attractive and valued her greatly. Goteen could always make her pain go away or at least soften it. She had her own qualities she realized, although they may not always be considered as conventional traits of beauty. She had great strength and new hundreds of complicated fighting techniques an moves. She may not be a beauty queen but her eyes were large and seemed to smile on its own, like her fathers and grandfathers eyes. Was beauty really that imported in life? Wasn't it nicer to know that someone loved you for who you are? Pan shook her head again. It was time to release the drama in her head. She had to trust on Goten. He had told her she had a fresh pretty face and that she had just the right amount of fat in all the right places. What he thought about her personality and body was all that mattered.

The drumming of the club music started to pierce through the notions in her head. With new found inner strength the quater-Saiyan started moving again, now not caring anymore how it looked like. She spinned herself swiftly around and started moving her hips to the rhythm. She experimented with movements of her arms that matched the fluent motion of her hips. It actually was kind of nice to do this! She rocked her body back and forth and up and down and she started smiling. It looked like the rays of the sun breaking through dark clouds, lighting up the day. A unique entrancing glow started to radiate off her face and body. It didn't matter anymore what people were thinking about her. Besides she had already found the man of her dreams already. he was al that she wanted and more. Her mood brightened further. Energy started leaking from her body and created an almost visible shimmer on her skin. influencing the situation more positively. The other Saiyans of their group picked it up immediately. pan was getting the hang of dancing and started dramatizing her movements. Gotens eyes widened and Trunks found it hard to look away when they spotted the youngest Saiyan.

Other males were starting to notice the quarter-Saiyan too. Goten became mesmerized by her motions and power and confidence she shined in the darkness of the club. Not only were men hungry looking at Bra and Marron, now the little one blossomed in the center of the dancefloor. Her spunk and simple fresh beauty had been awakened.

Pan saw Marron and Uub walking off together in the direction of the bar to order some drinks. She directed her attention to Bra who was smiling brightly at her. She circled the waist of her best friend and pulled her against herself. Pan looked at the blue haired girl with question in her eyes. Bra bended slightly and started speaking next to her ear. "Come on pan, let's show them how to dance' The princess pushed one hip onto Pan's hip and slowly started grinding her. Pan giggled, It was like she was trying to scrape off her clothes. She saw people around her who gave them different looks. Pan swayed in bra rhythm. She could clearly see that Bra was enjoying herself by being a bit provocative. Even though she was really familiar with Bra, Pan started to blush. She had never really danced before, let alone with someone else. More glances concentrated no the two girls in the middle of the dancefloor. One unique beauty who's inner strength radiated off of her and one exotic goddess who was taking the lead.

Suddenly Pan realized she felt like a real woman. The label of bratty child was soaking off of her. Trunks halted his speech and Goten turned 90 degrees to take a better look at the new situation. His mouth became dry and he felt the blood rushing to his member. Then he spotted a lot of hungry eyes on HIS Pan. Far too much for his liking.

Almost too fast for the human eye to see, Goten pushed away two drooling girls that had offered Trunks something to drink. He rushed up to his secret lover and tore her away from Bra's supple body. Three seconds later pan was being pushed against the wall in a narrow alley next to the club. Pan had been unprepared to Goten's action and inhaled deeply. She felt Gotens hand pressing almost painfully on her chestbone. Gotens eyes were clouded with lust and possessiveness. Before she could say a word he slammed his mouth on hers. There was something forceful and dominant about that kiss and Pan whimpered because of it. The demi-Saiyan pulled up one of her bare legs against his side. The feeling of her flesh relieved him, although he didn't know why. He pushed her dress down and pan suddenly felt cool air on her left breast. Goten began grazing the nipple, cause he knew she liked that. Pan arched her back and moaned softly, afraid that they would be heard. her lover pulled her dress up and slipped his fingers in her thong, searching for her clit. He felt that she was becoming wet. He could hardly restrain himself. He wanted her so badly. A need deep inside of him needed to be fulfilled. The need to know that she was his, that she wanted him. He bit down hard on her nipple and pan squeaked out of pain and pleasure. She heard him growl. The quarter-Saiyan felt de fabric of her thong squeeze her left hip. Goten ripped the undergarment off in one jerk. Pan moaned, she liked his roughness and the signs of his need for her. With one long stroke Goten entered her. Pan's half lidded eyes looked into the dark pupils of her lover. She grasped his shoulders and felt her leg being pushed tighter against her lover. Goten couldn't hold it anymore and began penetrating his apple deep and hard. Pan bit on her own hand to swallow her loud noises. Goten could only hear a muffed sound escaping from the lips he so adored. He wanted to bask into his love further, being as close as possible against her. He pulled the black dress off her shoulder and bit down hard, reopening the bite scar. He growled harshly when he tasted her blood. Pan opened her eyes. A large ki was rapidly coming their way.

OoOoO

=D


End file.
